


Put the E in Stimulation

by Del_Rion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has a craving and she purchases the means to explore it. Tony finds out and helps.</p>
<p>Sequel to stories “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174475">Can’t Look (But I’m Looking Anyway)</a>” and “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186129">Pegging Order</a>”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the E in Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Putting the E in Stimulation
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
> **Fandom:** Iron Man (MCU)
> 
> **Genre:** Erotica
> 
> **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
> **Characters:** Pepper Potts, Tony Stark (Iron man)
> 
> **Pairings:** Pepper/Tony (implied Jane Foster/Pepper/Thor/Tony)
> 
> **Warnings:** Sexual content (electro-sex/e-stim, sex toys, cunnilingus, masturbation).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Kenneth Branagh, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
> **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  
> 
> **About _Put the E in Stimulation_ :** This is, as far as I can remember, the first exclusively heterosexual erotic piece I’ve written. I’m not very good at it, obviously. (Also, I’m sure anyone who reads this can see I like my bottom Tony way too much.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **Put the E in Stimulation**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Safety note:** The author has zero experience with erotic electrostimulation (e-stim/electrosex). I tried to research the area the best I could, but don’t rely on any of the “facts” you may find in this piece of fiction.

****

## Put the E in Stimulation

 

Ever since that night in Aspen, Pepper had had a craving. It didn’t take over her life, but it stayed with her, growing from simple curiosity into something she fantasized about – until she finally gave into it. 

After being Tony’s PA for years, she had grown used to purchasing things under his name. Embarrassing things, sometimes, and because she was still a bit uncertain whether or not this was crossing a line in some way, she followed an old routine with her newest purchase: she ordered it with one of Tony’s many accounts, knowing the man would be none the wiser because he simply didn’t pay attention to these things. 

Perhaps she should have known better. 

The day her order arrived, she stashed it away in her home office, knowing Tony never went snooping around in there, and went on with her day, filled with giddy excitement. She tried to figure out the best time to get acquainted with her newest possession, and was still in the process of planning when Tony sauntered in, emerging from the workshop just as sweaty and grimy as always, and leaned over the back of her chair to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“So, when are you going to open it?” he asked. 

“Open what?” 

“The package that arrived for you today.” 

“What package might that be?” Pepper asked, feigning disinterest. 

“The package containing an electro-sex kit, including a power box and various attachments,” Tony listed. 

Pepper flushed. “You went through my mail!” she accused as she whirled her chair around, forcing Tony to take a step back. 

“You ordered sex toys under my name,” Tony pointed out calmly, although a smile was creeping onto his face. 

“You… never noticed before, even when I was ordering things _for_ you,” Pepper stuttered, flustered. 

“Honey, when you order sex toys I didn’t ask for, it’s not going to slip my notice. I have, like, a radar for that kind of thing.” He shifted his weight from one foot to another. “So, where is it, when are you going to open it – and most importantly, can I watch?” 

Pepper supposed that sorted out her problem as to when she was going to find the time to get herself acquainted with her purchase. She gave Tony a critical look. “If you go shower now, we may do it after.” 

“Yay!” Tony flailed like a teenage girl, over-doing his excitement on purpose. “What should I bring?” he asked eagerly. 

Ever since that night in Aspen, there had been a steady change in their relationship. They were closer, for sure, and there was a sexual undertone to many of the things they did together. They had even had sex on a fairly regular basis. However, it was still far from becoming a routine, and Tony, clearly, wanted to please her in order to have this chance to get intimate. 

“Bring yourself, naked,” Pepper decided. “And wash yourself well.” 

“Of course.” 

“Inside,” Pepper clarified. 

There was no mistaking the excited look in Tony’s eyes. 

So, while Tony was in the shower, Pepper took the mail package to their bedroom, carefully opened it, set everything down and went over the instructions, then pored over the accessories. 

By the time Tony arrived, freshly showered and cock half-hard, Pepper was getting comfortable. 

“You know I could have built you one of these,” Tony told her and got onto the bed as well, taking a curious look at the power box. Pepper reached out and took him by the ear, dragging him away from it before he could touch it. 

“You may be willing to put yourself into a metal contraption of your own creation and fly into space,” she noted, making Tony cringe, “but I prefer the old-fashioned way of doing things.” She reached out. “Put this inside you.” 

Tony looked at the metal-colored plug in her hand, grinned and took it, then grabbed the water-based lube that sat at the foot of the bed. “Bossy, aren’t we? Mocking my greatest invention that has saved the world multiple times… Are you going to put on killer high-heels and step on my balls next?” 

“Don’t touch my toys, I won’t comment on yours,” Pepper settled the argument and watched as Tony worked the plug into his ass. It went in easy, which meant he had played with himself in the shower. Pepper trusted him to be able to hold it – even though the kit included a nice cockring. 

Once Tony was done, he knelt eagerly on the bed, fingers drumming against his knees. Pepper reached over for a lead and beckoned for Tony to turn around, then attached the lead as instructed, the other end already connected to the power box. “Don’t move around too much,” she ordered, then turned it on, first low, then climbing up until Tony’s face showed the first reaction to stimuli. 

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “Not… moving… fuck, Pepper!” he groaned and his hips shifted, thighs tensing and relaxing. 

“Too much?” 

“Just a bit more, and then leave it there,” Tony ordered. 

Pepper nodded, did as she was told, then reached over for her own toy: a smooth, silver dildo with a bit of a bulb at the head to simulate a real cock. She didn’t care about that as much as she was looking forward to the sensations. She lubed it up, plugged it in, then teased herself with the head before easing it in slowly. Then she twisted the knob on the power box and eased up the power settings, bit by bit, feeling her body contract around the shaft without her express command. It didn’t hurt, and it didn’t tickle either, and she moved her hand and the dildo, which altered the sensations somewhat. 

Tony was looking at her with rapt attention. He had abandoned the fight to not touch himself, stroking his cock, twitching every once in a while. Seeing that, Pepper moved her hand to the knobs controlling her boyfriend’s plug and turned up the output. Tony didn’t groan, but whined, rather, his entire body bucking into it. Pepper eased up, then gave him more, and Tony started panting. 

“Don’t finish too soon,” Pepper said. It wasn’t an order, really, because she could hardly blame Tony for coming, but he nodded, sweat beading on his forehead, his eyes fixated on Pepper’s body where the toy entered her. 

It must have been a snap decision when Tony moved over, crawling carefully to not pull the lead too tight, and moved so that he could place his mouth on Pepper’s clit, his tongue digging in between the folds to caress her. Pepper gasped, fucked the toy into herself a bit harder, then felt Tony jump, suddenly, and inch back a bit: his tongue must have touched the surface of the dildo, shocking him. 

“You okay?” Pepper asked. 

Tony didn’t answer, but slowly crept back to it, boldly licking lower and lower until he got shocked again. Pepper knew Tony was no stranger to being shocked while he worked, and probably had a high tolerance. He even had an electromagnet in his chest. This, however, was something different – something deliberate. Either Tony really wanted to pleasure her at the risk of his own comfort, or the occasional shock he received was a purposeful accident. 

Either way, Tony pushed Pepper to the finale quicker than she had planned, his teeth tugging on her flesh when she started to come. The clenching of her inner muscles made it more intense, and she lowered the power settings a little, guessing she might wrangle a climax or two out of herself before stopping. 

Tony, however… 

Pepper looked at him and reached out to touch his hair, briefly, wiping off some of the sweat gathering on his temple. “Ready to come?” she asked. 

Tony nodded jerkily, his eyes flying to the power box. Pepper took the wordless order and moved her hand to add to the intensity – and then adjusted the pulse dial, trying to remember what the instructions had told her about that. Tony braced himself, briefly, then twitched and faltered a bit, his hand working his cock furiously. He didn’t once touch his ass, though, or disturb the plug, nor did he ask for Pepper to stop, and when he finally came, he chanted ‘fuck’ over and over until he fell sagging onto the bed. 

Pepper turned the power down but not off, leaving the plug buzzing with a low intensity as she focused on herself again. Tony didn’t move over to help this time, but he did watch her once he had recovered from his own orgasm. Being scrutinized so intensely was strange, but Pepper dismissed it and played with the settings instead, finding a few favorites by the time she had come three more times. 

All that time, Tony remained beside her, a content look on his face. 

When Pepper had finally had her fill, she turned off the power box, and reached over to unclip the lead from the plug still firmly inserted in Tony’s ass. “Going to give that back?” 

“I guess I’ll have to,” Tony contemplated. He seemed weary, after working in the lab in addition to this, and Pepper had a feeling he might fall asleep if she let him. She just might, knowing he had trouble sleeping on most nights. 

“If you’re a good boy and give it back without a fight, we’ll do this again,” Pepper promised. 

Tony managed a weak grin and got up to deal with the plug in the bathroom. Pepper relaxed for a while longer before joining him, giving the power box a fond look as she went. It was the best thing she had bought in a while, and she didn’t regret that Tony had found out. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
